


마지막 여름 _2

by lazy_lemon



Series: 오이스가 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	마지막 여름 _2

3.

벚꽃이 마지막 화려함을 떨구던 그런 밤이었다. 녹진한 밤 공기에 사붓하게 쏟아지는 벚곷은 그다지 문학에 조예가 있는 편이 아니더라도 절로 설레는 마음 쯤은 가지게 하는 것이다. 느리게 기숙사로 돌아가던 중 소리도 없이 그림자가 움직였다.  
가로등은 환하고, 기숙사로 가는 길은 왕래가 잦다. 이미 두엇 마주친 이들에게 눈 인사를 건넨 후였고 저 멀리서 돌아 온 여자아이에게는 사탕까지 받았다. 하루의 마무리 치고는 나쁘지 않다. 사과맛. 혀 에서 새큼하게 번지는 달콤함을 이리저리 굴리다 저도 모르게 혀 끝을 베었다. 중간에 공기라도 들어갔던 것인지 사탕의 가운데로 길게 갈라진 틈새가 축축한 살덩이를 아릿하게 헤집었다. 오이카와는 반사적으로 얼굴을 찌푸린 채 뺨을 감싸쥐었다. 생각보다 따끔한 통증에 반 쯤 몽롱했던 정신이 번쩍 든다. 약간의 심술을 담아 아득, 하고 사탕을 깨물었을 때. 하얀 그림자가 바스락거리는 소리와 함께 오이카와의 곁을 지나갔다.  
하얀 비닐봉투와 하얀 뺨. 오이카와는 고개를 기울였다. 무심히 지나치던 얼굴이 그런 오이카와를 흘깃 돌아보았지만 그런 일은 잦다. 시선을 붙잡지도 않고 매끄럽게 스쳐지나간 주제에 눈가가 약간 흔들려서, 오이카와는 저도 모르게 작게 탄성을 질렀다. 입가를 달싹거렸지만 이름은 생각나지 않는다. 사람을 기억하는 것은 익숙하다고 생각했는데 꼭 그렇지만도 않았나보다. 다만 상대는 확실히 오이카와를 알아본 듯 부드럽게 스치는 걸음이 조금 빨라졌다.  
그 뒷모습을 바라보다 주머니 깊숙이 손을 넣고는 사탕을 다시 하나 꺼냈다. 이번에는 입에 넣자마자 바로 깨문다. 레몬맛. 아까보다 더 짙은 신 맛에 다시 한 번 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 시고, 달다. 베인 혀 뿐 아니라 깨문 이까지도 아릿해지는 통에 다시 또다시 뺨을 감싸쥐었다. 앞서가던 그림자가 다음 골목으로 들어가 버린다. 마지막 남은 사탕을 손 끝으로 굴리다 이번에도 포장조차 보지 않고 그대로 입에 털어넣었다. 박하맛. 

“스가와라.”

알싸한 박하향이 입 안에 번지는 순간, 거짓말처럼 이름이 생각났다.

 

 

4.

“상쾌군!”

지나치게 산뜻한 목소리보다도 그 호칭에 주변의 시선이 쏟아졌다. 막 들어올린 스푼을 접시에 내려놓으며 스가와라가 짧게 눈가를 매만졌다. 아주 살짝 귀찮은 기색. 그리고 입맛이 조금 떨어졌다는 듯 접시 위의 내용물을 아무렇게나 휘젓는다.

“점심 먹는 중?”  
“벌써 다 먹었어.”  
“아, 다행이네. 나도 다 먹고 나가려는 중이거든.”

반도 넘게 남은 스가와라의 접시 옆으로 오이카와의 포장도 뜯지 않은 샌드위치가 떨어졌다. 기가 차다는 표정이 잠시 스쳤다가 다시 단정한 미소로 그 위를 덮는다.

“점심, 그 샌드위치로는 좀 별로일 것 같은데.”  
“배가 고파서. 하지만 매점의 샌드위치말고는 선택의 여지가 없었어.”  
“다 먹기 전에 말을 걸면 그냥 가버릴지도 몰라.”

생글거리는 얼굴로 스푼을 드는 것에 오이카와 역시 열심히 고개를 끄덕이며 포장을 뜯었다. 일상처럼 모였던 시선이 흩어지고 샌드위치가 반 쯤 사라질 때까지, 오이카와는 정말로 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 조금 의외라는 듯한 시선이 닿았다 떨어지는 것을 느꼈지만 샌드위치에만 집중했다. 스가와라 역시 그 시선은 처음의 한 번 뿐. 이후 손에 들린 프린트에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 스푼만을 움직인다. 조용히, 아무런 소리도 내지 않고 얌전하게 먹는 주제에 어울리지 않게 식판 위에 놓인 음식의 가짓수가 많다. 한창 때의 아이는 잘 먹어야 하는 법이지. 속으로 고개를 끄덕인다.

“푸딩, 주면 안돼?”  
“싫어.”  
“샌드위치 줄게.”  
“가서 제대로 된 밥을 먹어.”  
“이젠 운동을 안 하니까 그런 소리는 지겨워.” 

테이블에 턱을 댄 채로 오이카와가 길게 한숨을 쉬었다. 매점에서 마지막까지 자리를 지키던 것을 아무 생각 없이 사 온 것이 이 샌드위치다. 솔직히 맛이 없다. 별로일 것이라던 스가와라의 말이 영 빈말은 아니었던지 빵의 모서리는 딱딱하고 속은 마요네즈에 푹 절어 정체 불명의 야채조각이 흐늘거린다. 질깃거리는 토마토와 햄을 씹다가 오이카와는 결국 남은 한 쪽의 샌드위치를 포기하기로 했다. 그렇게 마음먹자 눈 앞의 접시에서 시선이 떨어지지 않는다.  
고개를 기울여 접시에 가까워지자 매운 냄새가 코 끝을 자극한다. 카레. 학교 식당의 카레가 나쁘지 않다는 말을 들었던 기억이 난다. 그런데 어쩐지 그와는 어울리지 않는다는 생각이 들었다. 어쩐지, 교복을 입고 책상에 앉아 급식을 먹던 시절의 스가와라가 생각났다. 한 번도 보지 못한 모습인데도 꼭 눈 앞에 있는 것처럼 너무도 쉽게 그려져서 웃음이 났다.

“네가 왜 나한테 친한 척 구는건지 모르겠어.”

푸딩과 함께 사과 한 알이 눈 앞에 내밀어진다. 어라, 하는 순간에 스가와라가 자리에서 일어섰다. 

“상쾌군이라고 불러도 돼?”  
“안돼.”  
“스가쨩은?”  
“그거 먹고 집에 가.”

아까까지 바라보던 프린트물을 가방에 갈무리하며 스가와라가 빈 쟁반을 집어들었다. 오이카와는 뚱한 얼굴로 스가와라를 올려다보았다. 사탕을 먹은 것도 아닌데, 마치 베인 것처럼 혀 끝이 아렸다.

 

 

5.

“왜 따라오는거야?”  
“기억 나? 우리 같은 현에서…….”  
“아오바조사이 1번. 주장 오이카와 토오루. 현 내 최고의 세터. 알고 있어.”  
“카라스노 2번. 같은 세터. 토비오 쨩의 선배.”  
“무슨 이야기를 하고 싶은거야? 카게야마의 이야기라면-”  
“그게 아냐. 그냥, 세상이 끝나기 전에 한번 쯤 이야기를 해 보고 싶었어.”  
“뭐?”  
“상쾌군.”  
“.......”  
“역시 스가 쨩이 더 좋아?”  
“지난번에도 말 했지만 난 세상의 종말 따위에는 관심이 없어.”  
“날 알아봤잖아.”  
“.......”  
“기숙사 가는 길에, 그런데 왜 아는 척 안 했어?”  
“굳이 말을 걸 사이는 아니라고 생각하는데.”  
“그럼 지금부터라도, 어, 스가 쨩?”


End file.
